On the Brink of Fate
by SocialistBukharin
Summary: Fate decides to throw an unknown element in an already chaotic world. It's the 70s, baby! Madlad!OC-I, Marauders Era, lots of fun, fluff and insanity.
1. How I met my future boss

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**Harry Potter franchise (Movies and Books) are all owned by JK Rowling and Warner Bros.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Prologue****: How I met my future boss  
**

* * *

Regulus Arcturus Black, second son of Orion and Walburga Black, member of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. A pedigree many wizards his age envied to the fullest, a position that meant a lucrative job once education at Hogwarts was complete and he had reached a notable stance within his family.

The boy had expected things at the School of Magic to be just as his parents had told him: the political infighting inside Slytherin, the annoying whining of Gryffindors, the pleasant absence of Ravenclaws and the submissive things that were the Hufflepuffs.

A simple outlook that felt quite easy to face for seven years in that place and, considering the fact that his family name vouched grand protection for him, he was fairly inclined to say that it was going to be a smooth period of his life. At least that was until he remembered that his older brother, Sirius, was part of Gryffindor.

The old rivalry of the two houses wasn't something that had interested the youngest Black, but he could hardly ignore the fact his sibling was part of that very group of Gryffindor even his parents had dreadfully told him about. The 'pranksters' were a minor faction that originated most of the times from the House created by Godric and the presence of such group was something perpetual within the school's life.

No generation lacked its own fair share of pranksters and bullies, but to think that his cheeky brother would be part of that ilk? He was partly ashamed by this development, but nothing stopped him to find sweet relief in the common room of Slytherin… sited in the dungeon of the school.

Regulus could remember his name being called by the Sorting Hat, labelling him almost instantly to the house of silver and green. It was in his blood after all. The big surprise over the sorting came when the particular name of a muggle-born was called by the Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, a young boy walking through the path that led to the stool and the hat.

He had blond hair, ruffled and curly. Chocolate brown eyes darted to between the hat and the floor beside it, some inner thinking ongoing as he finally sat and put the magical tool on his head. A minutes passed in silence, then two and, after five silent minutes that caused several whispering in the four tables, the hat proclaimed loudly his new home for the next seven years.

"Slytherin!"

Eyes wide open, Regulus blinked as the muggleborn sighed defeated, walking slowly towards his table and…

This shouldn't have been possible. Sure, Half-bloods were once in a while selected by the hat to sit by Slytherin but it had never happened that a muggle-born was picked to join the House of the Snake. His surprise was mostly shared by the rest of the group, yet some were already showing some foul emotions at the newest addition. A muggle-born would certainly 'taint' the purity of Slytherin, but none was brave (or better, dumb) enough to make an official statement.

Horace Slughorn had been the Head of their House for years now and Regulus' cousin, Bellatrix, had been quite keen to show her disdain for the moderate approach of the jolly man. His Slytherin side was centred about the power behind connections, political and not. While many would scoff at how a silly club like the Slug Club could seem, several of the more influential wizards of this half of the century had been part of it.

The man was good in showing only half of the truth and never the real reasons behind part of his actions, feeling content with having the ear of several important member of the Wizarding World in case he needed help.

Slughorn was… uncaring of the Blood Issue, preferring to let others dispute the claim of the 'theory' that had just recently surfaced within the society. With the rise of the mysterious Lord Voldemort and the beginning of the war between the Ministry of Magic and the Death Eaters, opinions clashed more than usual, leading to some unpleasant reactions from a part or another of the two sides.

So when a young muggleborn, seemingly naive about this whole situation, is pulled inside the very house that harboured those individuals that despised him… the situation was similar to a powder-keg sitting inside a burning room, ready to explode anytime soon.

Without wasting much of a glance, the blond decided to choose one of the free seats in the two benches by the single large table… the one beside Regulus. The Black gulped nervously as his mind tried to find a proper solution to avoid the first contact with the fellow Slytherin without catching Slughorn's attention.

Nothing came to him and his already-wide eyes widened just a little more as the boy turned to stare at him, chocolate meeting coal and soon he spoke. "My name is Jeremy Cigget."

An introduction? Now replying was a must for the sake of showing proper etiquette. Even through this 'Jeremy Cigget' was 'beneath' him in the status rank, it was still a must for a Pureblood to show a regal capacity to deal with simple situations.

"Regulus Arcturus Black, it's nice to meet you." He tried to sound very detached, emotionless as to give a hint to the still-staring blond. But the boy merely nodded. "Likewise, Reggie."

He twitched at the familiar nickname, the one that Sirius had started to affectionately give to him since last year. A sign of his softening, of his _easing_ in his life inside Grimmauld Place much to their mother's ire.

The woman was bitter, sore that one of her children had 'defied her' by going so far to 'pick' Gryffindor and slander the prestigious family. While part of the logical thought was easy to pick up for Regulus, giving to his brother the fault of 'choosing' the house was completely wrong. The Sorting House decided the best house to cultivate one's capacity and potential to strive, to make those reach the highest peak possible.

"My name is Regulus." His tone turned icy here, not liking the familiarity this 'individual' was giving him so eagerly.

Jeremy nodded at the warning, but he looked hardly fazed by the fellow Slytherin's visible irritation much to the Black's dismay. "I know, that is your name but…" He paused, a confused note in his perplexed expression as the muggle-born seemed to contemplate a heavy reply. "But it is long."

… "What?"

"Your name, it's quite long to pronounce and… Reggie sounds a good compromise."

A compromise? A compromise to what? The reasoning was leaving little logic behind and, if Regulus had to be honest, he was surprised more by the fact he was going along with his insanity. Why was he still paying attention to-

"But if you find it annoying I could just drop it? You know, there is no need to look this annoyed..." The Black frowned, feeling his face paling as he realized that he was now part of the centre of attention that was the muggle-born. Actually, now that he noticed it, the blond looked quite uninterested by the glares and stares he was getting from the rest of the table as he paid attention to only individual.

And that individual was- "Reggie."

Regulus' frown darkened at the small smile now adorning the fellow student's face. It was cheeky, but it wasn't as teasing as Sirius would try to pull one with. It was bearable.

Still that slight left his confused and angry at said confusion and origin for this senseless chaos sparking within his head. It was an offence against him and yet he couldn't get himself to counter such attack because of… how silly it would make him look like.

Out-smarted and sour, the Black tried to spare little look at the still-smiling Jeremy and… failed few moments later when the youth started to speak once more, bringing up the student that had just joined their bench to the chit-chatting.

Jakob Greengrass was surprisingly interested in keeping the discussion going as he was the one making some of the questions that had passed to Regulus' mind but had cautiously ignored for the sake of keeping some dignity. The Greengrass family was known for neutrality towards much of the issues in their society, thus some curiosity was granted voice and reply by the muggle-born.

Simple things, nothing overly-complex. Like what did muggles use to move around if they don't have magicked/Thestrals-led carriages or brooms. The answer being… 'cars'.

The young Black had heard something akin to the word from his older brother, Sirius spilling so much information about James Potter's interest in muggle devices and machines when they were in their large room in Grimmauld Place. Fleeting moments that hardly left an impression on the more magic-focused teen as he found the mechanism behind such 'metal beasts' to be too much complicated and senseless.

Why would he need to know about muggle-related objects when he was going to live only in the Wizarding World? But this very notion was almost given up when a topic related to those 'cars' was brought up. There were races, quick 'vehicles' that raced to a level of speed only brooms could reach.

He had long thought that those things were meant to be slow, maybe just a little bit faster than a sloppy carriage than anything else and… now there was something worth to study about this interesting devices. While Regulus was a scholar to the core, he was also quite taken by Quidditch, mostly by the breath-taking paces a Seeker would experience with their brooms.

The conversation continued for a while, until the end of the first dinner at Hogwarts, and then the newest batch of Slytherins was led to the Dungeons, where the dormitories for their House were sited. The two prefects that were assigned to led the way, Lucius Malfoy and Rabastan Lestrange, started to describe the glorious past of Slytherin.

From its foundation by Salazar, to the various politicians and high members of the Wizengamot that were created by the competitiveness of the Snake's den. A brief allusion to Lord Voldemort was made, but not much was told about him. The War was just at its second year, but there had been a severe escalation within the institutions affiliated to the Ministry.

Citing the 'Dark Lord' within the school's walls warranted a stern interrogation by the Headmaster, helped by two Aurors and yet the sentiment of speak of the 'genius' behind the elusive man was evident in the older members of the House.

And between topics related to Slytherin, the two prefects would sneak deadly glares at the only issue that Slytherin would have to deal with. The muggle-born, Jeremy Cigget.

The boy was busy whispering to an elated Greengrass, the fellow pureblood enjoying the conversation to the point of fully dropping his regal mask. A surprising development that left Regulus perplexed at the situation. He had taken some distance from the two, hoping that the way the three-students rooms weren't decided by the first contact during dinner.

They finally reached the door barring the access to the dormitories when Rabastan enunciated loudly the password. "Pure Faith."

The stone door/wall made way to the column of silver and green to pass through and soon they were given the timetable with the lessons for this year and… the tags with the room's partners. The Black deflated as he noticed two familiar individuals approached and…

"It would seem like we are going to be buddies for seven years, Reggie." The jolly tone was an insult to the injury, something that rekindled the fury within him as he nodded curtly, almost crushing the classes' schedule in his hands.

**...This wasn't going to be any easy.**

* * *

**AN**

**Pilot for something, dunno much about it… It's a OC-I. No, it's not Regulus nor Jakob and I don't think I need to hint more to point out whom it is.**

**'Little' Timeline notice:**

**It's 1972, the First Wizarding War started in 1970 and the ages for the (Known) cast of students are:**

**11)**  
**Slytherins**  
**Regulus Black;**  
**Jakob Greengrass;**  
**Jeremy Cigget;**  
**Elise Vanity; **  
**Victoria Selwyn;**  
**Kiara Travers;**

**Gryffindors**  
**Alice Lightwood;**

**Hufflepuffs**  
**Edgar Bones;**  
**Lucilla Fable;**

**12)**  
**Slytherins**  
**Severus Snape;**  
**Evan Rosier;**  
**Augustus Mulciber;**  
**Edward Wilkes;**  
**Frederick Avery;**

**Gryffindors**  
**James Potter;**  
**Sirius Black;**  
**Peter Pettigrew;**  
**Remus Lupin;**  
**Frank Longbottom;**  
**Lily Evans;**  
**Mary Macdonald;**  
**Marlene Prewitt;**

**13)**  
**Hufflepuffs**  
**Amelia Bones;**

**18)**  
**Slytherins**  
**Lucius Malfoy;**  
**Narcissa Black;**

**Quick Q&A to avoid too much questions in the reviews (Because I do reply to those in Q&As at the end of the chapters): **  
**Q: Why there is no Bellatrix and Rodolphus in Hogwarts?**  
**A: Bellatrix was present in Hogwarts only during Sirius' first year as she started Hogwarts in 1964 (Hogwarts' curriculum is 7 years);**

**Q: Is this going to be some unbelievable demi-god OC-I with super genius abilities and all?**  
**A: Nope… early on. I have some build up which will let both 'Emerald Trio' to reach some funny Overpowerness (Expects lots of chaotic shenangigans);**

**Q: I SEE OTHER Ocs! YOUSA TRAITOR-!**  
**A: Some new names are Ocs as I need some people to fill some roles (no, it's not romantic ones for the main trio) and others are just known characters that either lacked a name or a surname.**

**Q: Update when?**  
**A: 75 Followers/Favourites and I might consider continuing it. Is it a scandalous demand? I have several projects ongoing and I wish to just show some sights of what kind of unknown stuff I have yet to upload.**


	2. Life was simpler than I thought it to be

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**Harry Potter franchise (Movies and Books) are all owned by JK Rowling and Warner Bros.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Life was simpler than I thought it to be.**

* * *

Jakob Greengrass was mildly impressed by what had happened on his first day at Hogwarts. The school was massive, far greater than any of the descriptions his father and mother had given him weeks before reaching the fine institution of magic. One of the greatest wizarding schools in the world, Hogwarts owned several classrooms and dormitories which only few of both typologies of room were used.

In its early years several wizards and witches would flock at the opportunity to study under the wise Founders, heirs of Merlin's grand legacy. A chance to live away from the constant fear of being caught and killed by superstitious muggles with their religious zeal and to enjoy to the fullest their gifts by learning how to use those in their everyday life.

It was a pretty picture… until two major events happened in Britain. Salazar Slytherin, no matter how right and wrong he might have been in his attempt to make Hogwarts a 'pure-blood only' school, shattered the already frail unity that kept all wizards away from the sight of the mundane world.

With the sudden growth of racism and the first 'muggle-hunts', the lords of the Scottish and English lands felt threatened by the sudden spark of violence caused by magic-users. Levies of knights were mustered to suppress the dangerous groups and, soon, witch hunts became a thing.

People died, wizards and muggles, mockery of trials erected to 'contrast the Devil and its ilk on England'.

Years passed, the Statute of Secrecy was established and proper international organism like the International Confederation of Wizards (ICW) and the Council of the Ministers of Magic (CMM) were created to coordinate a massive operation.

The disappearance of the entire Wizarding World away from the dangerous muggles.

The peace that followed was uneasy, the racism that once was directed at muggles was shifted to the magical creatures. The Goblin Wars, the various regulations that imposed the Ministry's superiority above any other non-human government and the formation of the DMLE as a mean to enforce this law upon the lands controlled by the Minister of Magic.

Time passed, wars and uprisings happened and… the Greengrass family managed to survive through it all. They were there, when the Founders created Hogwarts, but at the time Jakob's ancestors were 'mudbloods'.

Centuries had to pass before the mediocre luck of the family saw an immense change. It all started from Roderick Greengrass, the man having decided to setup a proper 'marriage system' to 'purify' the line and gain some prestige. A rich merchant that gained massive wealth for opening to the international market, Roderick was the one that unconsciously kick-started the first revival of society.

Enlightenment, a culture developed by the liberal thoughts born out of grand philosophers, started to spread through the British Wizarding World. With Enlightenment came reform and with reform came the chance of climb the social ranking of society.

The Greengrass joined the noble families that made the 28 Sacred Families. Years passed after this gain, an immense effort from the whole family was put to fully cement the high position in the Wizengamot and important places within the Ministry.

It was all going nicely until this Lord Voldemort started to rise back the question of purity. The idea itself had stagnated in the last few years, slowly making way to a more appeasing note to the 'newcomers' to the Wizarding World.

Voldemort rekindled the souls of those impressed by the extreme political view, shattered the image of the ministry with his attacks and centred around him the backing of several families.

Speaking of supporting families, Jakob was quite wary of Regulus Black. Black-haired, as dark as his eyes, those not giving not even a sign of emotions other than contempt and annoyance. The usual Black, his father would mutter under his breath, the family having long been vocal about purity even in those moments that it hardly mattered.

'Toujours Pur', Always Pure. The family was renowned for its history of dark wizard and witches, even now many of them ending up in Slytherin for their inherent evil. And while this statement might sound ill-studied and thought, Jakob had some good reason to find the ancient and noble house dangerous to be around.

Bellatrix Lestrange, formerly Bellatrix Black, had been one of the most vicious students in the last years of her stay in Hogwarts. Sadistic, crafty and _terribly_ beautiful. Some of the older students were vocal about her, making the development of theories around her a daily moment in the afternoon.

The arranged marriage with Rodolphus Lestrange might have caused her to snap away from usual conventions, other suggested that it was merely a ploy from the witch as a way to keep herself away from the husband she was forced to deal with. It was an endearing event to pass the lazy time after finishing homework, but the greatest way to pass time was still the third student that slept in the room.

Jeremy was… brilliant! While he had initially doubted that he could be approached after seeing him interact with Regulus, his hesitation vanished at the genuine helping tone the boy assumed as Jakob introduced himself. Quick questions, aptly chosen to not appear redundant to the adapting muggle-born, all answered with satisfying words and knowledge.

Cars, he could remember his father explaining the large machines he would once in a while employ to get some products sold around the various shops in Britain. Muggle-related affairs were relatively new to the family business, but the profits his father was making were hardly deterring him from continuing with this 'unknown' activity.

But the muggle-born? He was on a whole new level. While the description his father had given him was simply put to make sure the younger Greengrass could understand the basics behind the vehicle, Jeremy would actually explain the other reasons why the strange contraption was used so much by muggles.

Transportation, war, medical issues and… _and racing._ While Quidditch wasn't something he liked, Jakob still showed interest at how those machines could be used for such purpose. The only ones he had seen were bulky and were slow because of the cargo loaded behind them…

Different models. Small, swift cars and those that were bigger and used for objects' moving. Just like brooms.

But the real treat happened the day after the sorting. Potions with Ravenclaw was the first subject of the day, a pleasant way to begin the first school year at Hogwards. Several Slytherins were mumbling about Slughorn and books as the jolly man was very stern about the importance of having the subject's textbooks and the required equipment every lesson.

Those who failed to comply would go back to the dungeons with a Troll (T) and a detention after dinner. Safety first, he had vouched as his first speech to the new members of the House. Something Jakob could and would comply for his stay at the school.

As they reached the pristine clean room that housed various ingredients for the students to use, they were all greeted by one of the ghosts haunting Hogwarts. The Bloody Baron was one of the unpleasant reminders that Slytherin was far from 'safe' compared to the other Houses.

A nobleman from medieval age, the Baron was, just like his name suggested, covered in blood. His chest was the main centre of the liquid, some suspecting that it was either from the man himself or from his enemies when he went mad. Hot-tempered hardly fit with the fury contained in his piercing red eyes.

He glared at them- no, he was glaring at someone among them. It didn't take the Greengrass much time to understand that it was the sole muggle-born of Slytherin to cause this reaction. Jeremy was aware, but cautiously chose to kept his stare away from the deadly daggers he was getting from the Ghost of the Slytherin House.

The situation didn't escalate further much to the group's relief as the Ghost let go of his staring and went ahead for… whatever he had to do that day. Actually, what were ghosts doing at Hogwarts during their 'free time'?

Returning back to the Potions class, as soon as they all went for their seats (Jakob sitting on one of the chairs by Jeremy's side while Regulus picked the other) Professor Slughorn deigned them with a happy speech that highlighted the fact that today wasn't going to be a regular lesson, more like an introduction to the arts of the subject. Theoretical at best, notes were a must for those that had yet to begin studying the difficult discipline.

Feathered pen and inkwell on the table, the young Greengrass was ready to write down the title of the notes when he glanced to the side, on the zone of the desk used by the muggle-born, and paused at the sight he was given.

He blinked as the fellow student was writing on his papers silently, ink staining the white texture, without the presence of an inkwell for the simplistic looking pen to work properly. Part of him wanted to just say it was magic but knowing that the Slytherin had hardly studied magic, it couldn't have been the right reason.

A muggle contraption? It was possible but…

"Jeremy, is that a muggle pen?" Quick, blunt and without much need of formality with the friendly boy. The classmate paused, a small smile on his face. "You could say that. Do you want to look at it?"

A nod and he found himself studying the very curious device. Jeremy's voice was describing him the inner working as he looked around it. An inner ink capsule within the pen, easy to mass-produce and to use without the need of having an inkwell nearby. It was fairly cheap but for school it was a must to buy several of those as they could run out during an important exam.

Just as Jakob nodded at the explanation he found a shadow looming over him. "I suppose there is a good reason why you two are distracted, Mr. Greengrass and Mr. Cigget."

The pureblood almost yelped in surprise at the sudden voice, eyes wide open as he finally took notice of the curious professor, face pale at the prospect of a detention so early in his school year. Gods know what would his mother think of him if it truly happened.

"I think it's my fault, Professor." Jeremy smoothly replied, looking quite serious but not completely fazed by the teacher's interruption. "I surprised my classmate with the peculiar pen I had brought to class to write down the notes and I was explaining to him what it was."

"A peculiar pen?" The Greengrass conceded the object to Slughorn, the man frowning at the small device with a skeptical look. "Sounds quite normal to me apart from the lack of a feather, Mr. Cigget. Also, where is your inkwell?"

The muggle-born smiled. "You are already holding it, professor."

The teacher's eyes went wide open as he contemplated the student's words, looking back at the pen and… noticing the curious 'black stick' within the soft texture. "It's a muggle-device… one of those… bics?"

Jeremy looked surprised for a moment. "I-It is. I thought that-"

"I understand, Mr. Cigget. If I have to be honest I merely heard of those curious pen from an old student of mine, muggle-born too, he said that this could be an interesting replacement to the regular pens and..."

He kept quiet for a moment staring at it for a little longer. "After class, could you be so kind to provide me with a place where I could obtain one of those fascinating devices? I might as well see if those are worth the awe my old apprentice spoke about."

The boy nodded. "I will, professor."

The teacher smiled happily at the reply, returning to his desk as Jakob slowly turned to Jeremy, the classmate returning to the paper he had been writing into.

"That was..." The Greengrass started.

"Risky." Defined quietly Regulus Black as he studied the situation even now. Eyes fixed on Jeremy himself, maybe expecting some reaction out of him.

"You are correct, Reggie." He replied with a sigh. "I guess I should be more careful to not cause this much 'uproar'." Then he extended his hand towards him, holding another pen. "Want one?"

Eyes staring cautiously at the offered object, like a panther thinking if it would be wise to maul the meat offered or the one that gifting him the meal.

"I… I pass." The Black turned away, looking quite conflicted for a moment as Jeremy turned to Jakob and offered the same.

"Want one too, Jake?"

Another thing that he had found interesting of the muggle-born was his curious habit of giving nicknames to everyone with 'complex' names. Even through his name was short, Jeremy had found it right to call him 'Jake'. Strange, loony but…

'Jake' Greengrass didn't mind the friendly denotation their relationship was taking. Actually he found it refreshing and pleasant compared to the usual pure-blood gatherings' alliances.

Maybe this school year was going to be easier than he had thought.

* * *

Regulus sprinted out of the classroom with a sigh, textbooks in his hands as he wished to be left alone for at least… two centuries. While he had expected some minor attention at the fact that he had decided to keep close with the scion of the Greengrass family and the muggle-born, the intervention of Professor Slughorn had fully brought the attention of the entire classroom on the trio, Regulus being the one mostly looked at because of his status and his company.

A dreadful thing to deal with if her mother caught wind of this, remembering perfectly the shrill yells she would throw at his brother via Howlers when he was sorted in Gryffindor. A terrible development that could seriously compromise his capacity to have a stable relation with his family.

Lost in his thoughts, the young Black didn't notice that he was running right into- **Thud** -someone.

Falling on his lower back, Regulus flinched at the quick pain but recovered quick enough to get a glimpse of the individuals he had run into. Recoiling at the sudden hit, _James Potter_ huffed annoyed, thanking the friend that caught him from falling too.

_Sirius_ _Black_ nodded with a smile before moving a glare to the responsible and freezing the moment he recognized said person. "R-Reggie?"

The youngest of the two siblings almost snorted to the nickname, comparing it to the incredibly frustrating nickname Jeremy had given him. "Brother."

"Wha-? You mean that this little snake is your brother, Siri?" The Potter asked in surprise, failing to notice the flinch in his friend's face at calling his sibling a 'little snake'.

"He is and I am surprised you are here running around, Reggie." Confusion, surprise and worry. Three things that Regulus Black didn't need in that exact moment as he was trying to get some place where to think alone.

"I am busy with Potions and-"

"Nah, we have Potions, little snake, I bet you and your group are planning something evil for the school or… something even worse!" Some students turned at the sudden outburst, approaching the three students. The young Black blinked in surprise at the stupid accusations, feeling hurt only because Sirius, his older brother, was staring as this unfolded, doing nothing to defend him.

_They were family! W-Why wasn't he defending him?_

James looked ready to escalate this further when he was interrupted by someone tugging at his robes. "A-Are you James Potter?" Someone breathed behind him, causing the older boy to look at the student behind him donning the Gryffindor robes like him that was busy catching some air, looking like he had run a marathon. Behind him too another Gryffindor first-year, this one appearing winded too.

_W-What?_

"Who wants to know?"

The younger student recovered well enough. "L-Lily Evans." The name took out of surprise the Potter which now was staring wide-eyed. "S-She was being hurt b-by one of the girls. Ma-Marlene-"

"Marlene Prewitt?" James' guess was met with a nod making him panic on the spot.

"Siri, we need to go now or-"

"I- What about-"

"Later! Lily is in danger and-"

The exchange was small as the two rushed away from the scene, causing the crowd to disperse as Regulus stared at the two 'Gryffindor' students _suddenly_ recovering from being the _incredible marathon to reach this place_ and were giving him smiles. He groaned, but accepted the helping hand that got him up.

"How?"

Jakob looked at muggle-born, which smile widened at the question. "With.. _Multicofors_."

Their robes switched back to the usual silver and green with a wave of magic and the Black's eyes widened. "T-That was a… a transfiguration spell?"

Jeremy nodded. "This one I got from a clothing magazine. Thought it would be useful to keep around and-"

"H-How did you knew how to get them away?"

Now that caused the cheerful boy to freeze a moment, nervousness flashing just that instant as he looked sheepish. "I-I guess I heard it from some second year student that got targetted too."

He _guessed_? What was going on? Why he was lying and-

"Look, Reggie, I am sorry." Whatever suspect he was nurturing in his brain shattered the moment he heard those words.

"W-What? Sorry?" It might have been the heat of the previous situation or maybe the fact things were happening way too quickly, but Regulus wasn't liking the fact he was losing his composure.

"I am sorry if I've been overbearing with my antics and… I would be fine if you wished to cut contacts here and now-"

"You want to 'cut contacts' even through we share the same room, Cigget? Is this what I am hearing?"

He opened his mouth but the Black interjected quickly. "It was rhetorical, Cigget, and for your information I will not take orders from someone like you. I am a Black and I will decide whom I will talk with, do you understand this?"

The muggle-born nodded dumbly at the question and Regulus sighed. "Good! Then desist from 'ditching' anyone because you aren't going to, _**Jem**_."

Expecting to see the irking nickname pushed in that serious speech to pull some surprise on the wide-eyed boy, Regulus found himself frowning as Jeremy first coughed in his hands and then… _went to laugh like a mad man._

Tears were flowing out of his eyes as the reaction continued and not even the Greengrass fully understood what was going on with their mutual frie- _acquaintance._

"T-That was..." He let out another chuckle, his composure returning moments later. "That was a funny addition, Reggie. Almost didn't caught it in that serious talking of yours and-"

His hands went to pat his shoulders, grinning widely at him. "You and Jake, seriously, you are my best friends already."

… WHAT?

He let go immediately, before the Black could react. "I guess we should be going for our next subject… was it Charms with Gryffindor or Hufflepuff?"

"I-I think it was Gryffindor." Regulus answered quietly, his brain still rebooting.

"Dang, I guess we will have to face some heat today, Jake. Same for you Reggie, we should really be going now!"

The trio indeed started to sprint away from the hallway, the youngest Black lagging behind as his mind was trying to make sense of the walking madness that was Jeremy Cigget.

* * *

**AN**

**Re-Reading last chapter I think I gave little for people to think about. Here is the first chapter of a story that might not get going… without the required number of followers. Cruel? I am dying in the heat and I am feeling horribly those days.**


	3. Friendship of the Red and Green Kind

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**Harry Potter franchise (Movies and Books) are all owned by JK Rowling and Warner Bros.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Unique Friendship of the Red and Green Kind**

* * *

Alice Lightwood was feeling the worst ever.

When she had been sorted in Gryffindor, she had expected to be treated fairly by the girls there, maybe bonded and made some new friends with her newest room-mates. Her mother had been quite positive about the fact the House harboured some of the friendliest people of her own age.

After having lost contact with many of childhood friends because of them moving out of Britain with the Dark Lord's rising, the girl had genuinely felt the need of having someone to talk to. Lily Evans had sounded like a pleasant individual to have around, the older female behaving much like a big sister to her.

It was saddening that she was in Second Year and had a completely different timetable than hers, but Alice was still glad to have made one friend during her first day. When the sorting ended and they were all bought back to their dormitories, the girl had tried to connect with the two other students assigned to the large room.

A muggle-born and a half-blood, both looking incredibly pretty with their make-up and well-cared hair. Their annoyed looks gave some deterrence but Alice wasn't going to stop trying and… she got a very strange reply back. "We aren't in the mood, duckling."

Now, the young Lightwood should have noticed that the nickname wasn't meant in any affectionate way, but her nervous brain connected the world to cute baby ducks and… she took it as a compliment. Thus happily she lessened her effort to interact with them, thinking that they were too tired to speak this late in the day and went to sleep.

Fast-forward to the following day and Alice woke up with a terrible dread. While she had been listening to the prefects' talking about the various classrooms locations, it was no secret that she tended to get forgetful when it was a late hour.

Thus when she looked at the first subject of the day, which was Transfiguration with Hufflepuff, her mind gave nothing about where the class was going to be reunited in. Panic surged and, noticing that her room-mates were awake and almost ready to go to lesson, she decided to trust her faith in them and ask them.

Both looked annoyed at first, just like the day before, then one of them smiled at her and spoke.

"Oh? That should be Class 99, in the South Tower, _duckling_."

Happy that she got a detailed answer, she nodded their way and went for a quick trip to the bathroom. She had woken up far late in the morning and time was starting to pressure her the moment she was done with the quick morning ritual and clothed for the day.

Taking on her shoulder the bag with the textbooks, she was speeding through the almost empty Common Room and rushing through the hallways of the school. Few minutes later, after dealing with quite the marathon, Alice stared wide-eyed at the small tag under the number of the classroom.

'Charm'.

They lied. She realized twitching and shoulder sagging. They wanted to have her lose her first lesson at school and that was not something to joke about.

While her mother had been supportive of her decision to stay in Britain to pursue her education in Hogwarts, her father had been resilient to his idea of moving to the States and get her join Ilvermorny after the newest kill caused by the Death Eaters.

The name was already scary to hear, to attach it to the nefarious crimes being committed in broad daylight was a new level of fearful.

Conceding to the fact Ilvermorny would have been a harsher place to study with the hostilities local-born students had for foreigners, her dad was more than happy to give her the chance of frequenting the school in Scotland… only if she behaved well and made a good impressions with teachers.

And with what she was dealing with right now, she was already contemplating how she was supposed to avoid being pulled out of Hogwarts. Having reached the closest toilet room, she entered one of the booths and sat on the shut loo to think and… let her eyes sweat.

For she wasn't crying! She… she couldn't be crying for this.

Yet she was sobbing and this continued for a good hour or so, Alice leaving the place with the saddest of moods when she knew it was time for Charms. Her mind was set on defeat and, ignoring the fact that the last students of Slytherin and Gryffindor were entering just as she reached the door.

Entering inside the classroom, she was facing another dilemma. The room was made of seats of three and… her supposed seat was already taken by someone else or… something as the bag did look like a person from afar. She looked at the two mean girls, giving her the biggest of grins and further irking her as she analysed the situation. Professor Flitwick had yet to arrive and that meant she had some time to find a solution to this situation before-

"Do you need some help?" Alice straightened at the unfamiliar tone and turned to see… three Slytherin. While it was quite repeated in the Common Room that the members of the house of silver and green were evil and dark wizards, people to distrust for everything.

Even her mum had showed some disliking for the Snakes but she had also been the one saying Gryffindor housed the best of people, which wasn't the truth from her recent experience. So deciding that at this point she had nothing to lose, Alice decided to interact with them.

"I- There are no free seats." The one that made the question, a blond boy with warm chocolate eyes looked confused for a moment. He scanned the room and he didn't seem to notice the foul play of her room-mates.

"Is that so? I guess… you could take mine."

… "What?"

"That doesn't mean I am staying standing for the rest of the hour." He appeased as he stood up from his chair. "I will be going to see if I can find any chairs from the unused classrooms and- guys, behave well with her, okay?"

The other two boys looked at him with an intrigued glint, one smiled while the other frowned at this whole predicament. The Lightwood was actually the one shocked by this as… this wasn't something she had expected to happen.

Sure, that was some kindness difficult to refuse and she was impressed by it, but she could have done fine if he just suggested the fact she could have picked said new chair from one of the near classrooms. Hogwarts was big, but she had completely forgotten that most of the rooms were unused.

Still she nodded and saw him going towards the single door of the classroom and walking to the hallway, leaving Alice to sit in his former chair. She gulped nervously and turned to the two other Slytherin and… she decided it was proper to introduce herself. It was common courtesy after all.

"I- I am Alice Lightwood." The calmest of the two smiled kindly.

"Jakob. Jakob Greengrass. Nice to know you." Jakob replied first.

"L-Likewise."

"Regulus Arcturus Black."

Regulus' introduction was cold, but she remembered that the Black were a strict pure-blood family and warmth was hardly expected from their speaking. Only the other Black she knew of, Sirius Black, seemed to be the distinction to the rule.

Returning to stare at the wood of the table, her ears picked the sound of the door opening and she was surprisingly relieved to see it was the kind student that had offered his seat to her, a chair in his arms.

He moved back to the table and placed it to the unoccupied corner of the desk, letting her take the middle of it. She blinked and he smiled. "M-My name is Alice Lightwood."

His smile widened. "Jeremy Cigget and..." He frowned, tilting his eyes to the side as he seemed to give an intense look at her face. It was so intense that her already-present blush increased a little at the attention she was receiving and-

"Did someone bully you, Alice?"

_Alice was tempted to let her jaw hit the ground at this point_.

"W-Wha- How?" His finger lifted and pointed at the upper side of her face.

"You have cried and… you have your Transfiguration textbooks visible."

...She had completely forgotten of both. She glanced down on her bag and indeed the titles of the 'wrong' subject were visible from where he was sitting. The girl thought if she should or not reply, feeling the need to have someone else know about her plight… while also being completely shy from giving away this bit of her distress.

"I-I messed up my timetable a-and got the wrong things?" He narrowed his eyes, spotting the lie understandably quickly and… she sighed. "F-Fine, it was two girls that told me… this was the Transfiguration classroom". She wasn't feeling the 'need' to say that she ended up missing the lesson but the boy caught on that.

Yet it was Jakob that spoke first. "That sound dumb. What kind of people would pull something like this on the first day of school. First impressions are important."

She nodded in agreement, happy to see that she wasn't thinking wrong about this whole predicament and… she shivered a little. Regulus snorted. "A bunch of idiots." Few words, but enough to make her feel… supported by him too.

"Are those 'people' here?" Alice hummed as she thought about the question. While this could escalate in something terrible as Slytherin was still a 'dangerous' house, she might as well indict an indirect 'lesson' to the her room-mates.

The Lightwood didn't speak, her fingers pointing at the two girls sitting by the front of the classroom, looking smug with their overuse makeup. The boys' attention was moved to the two Gryffindors and Jeremy sighed, a small smile growing in his place.

He took out a small piece of paper and wrote something on it.

**Colovaria**

**co-loh-VA-ree-ah**

A spell? But what could it be useful for- Her eyes widened as she stared at his wand pointed at them as he repeated the incantation twice. "_Colovaria._"

The colour of the spell was white and it hit both girls quite quickly as…_ their hair started to turn a bright pink. _At first they didn't seem to notice the change, then as more people snickered, giggled and chuckled at the sight, they realized that it was something about them causing this reaction from the entire classroom. Slytherin and Gryffindor sharing a laugh at two poor targets of a funny joke.

Their shrill shrieks interrupted the chaos for a moment, before it erupted once more with a stronger intensity. Alice cracked a smile even through she felt it was a tad bit cruel on the girls and, surprisingly enough, Jeremy spoke again. "A simple _Finite Incantatem _will get them back to normal. Nothing permanent."

She nodded, partially satisfied with his assurance and… she giggled at the sight of the two smacking on each other while wailing their arms to leave their desk. One tripped on the two bags they had placed on her rightful seat while the other fell with her own chair.

When Flitwick reached the classroom, she decided to instantly go quiet as he went towards the origin of the troubling state of the classroom and dispelled the Charm that the two girls were 'suffering' for.

He looked around, trying uselessly to spot the perpetrator but, just as expected, he saw no one with their wands still drawn. Reaching for his desk, he gave a stern lecture of not using spells on fellow students and that if they were caught doing so they would lose points and get a month-long detention.

Alice glanced at the innocent-looking muggle-born and found his 'acting' to be oddly funny to stare at. The lesson passed uneventfully after the speech and the Lightwood was offered to look at Jeremy's textbook to take some more notes on the topic that was being explained.

A full hour of pleasant studying passed and Alice's worries seemed to have truly disappeared when-

"Alice, could you stay behind? I think I have an idea about what happened to you and… I think Flitwick can help." The girl blinked at the proposal and, while she felt hesitant to trust anyone as of now, she wasn't going to refuse the umpteenth helping hand from the kind boy. She nodded silently, Jakob and Regulus going outside with the other students as she was taken by the apparently busy Professor.

The half-goblin teacher paused from his homework-correction to stare at them with a frown. "Mr. Cigget and Ms. Lightwood, how may I help you?"

"Professor, I know that it should be my fellow student to address the problem, being that she is the one interested about it and… it has to do with the previous lesson of Gryffindor."

"Transfiguration?" They both nodded. "I remember reading it in the timetables when writing my parts but… what is the problem?"

"I-I got lost-"

"She was given false indications, Professor. Two girls told her that this classroom was the one for Transfiguration."

A deep frown replaced the lighter one and he hummed. "So you were 'induced' without your will to skip your first lesson with Professor MacGonagall?"

She blinked but nodded, still surprised and confused as of why he would say the truth. Wouldn't the teacher warrant a detention for the two girls and… make them vindictive?

"Then I will see to inform her of the situation. Still I advice you to go to your Head of the House and inform her yourself. While my word will give your explanation some more weight, you should be the one addressing the issue with Professor MacGonagall."

Alice nodded slowly and looked a little surprised that… this discussion had ended up like this. She had another chance to try her best at Hogwarts? That was something that was incredibly good to know and-

"I will give 20 points to Slytherin for showing true unity among Houses. You may both go, I will start to write at the Professor at once."

With a collective nod, they turned around and went out of the room. The girl sighed in relief once the door closed behind them but was surprised to see another piece of paper offered to her. She gave it a look and her eyes widened when… it was the subjects of this year with all the classrooms attached.

"This will help you to know where to go for the lessons." Jeremy explained with his usual smile. "Remember to not ask indications to people that doesn't look trustworthy and-"

He froze as Alice picked up the paper, stuffed it in one of her pockets and… gave him a quick hug. Red-faced, the girl gave a quick bye before rushing away from the surprised boy, the embarrassment making it impossible for her to face any aftermath from that action.

Meanwhile the confused blond, still thinking about what had just happened, was patted on the back by a smiling Jakob. "It would seem like you have luck with 'women' other than being friendly with teachers, my dear friend."

Jeremy sighed tiredly. "I was just trying to help her around. I am a gentleman and I couldn't let a pretty girl suffer some nasty fate."

"Wise words, mate." The Greengrass nodded in agreement. "What about you, Reggie?"

The Black looked confused at the question. "What about me?"

"What do you think of Lightwood, a cute girl isn't she?" A scowl reply and the two boys chuckled at the strict pure-blood's antics.

As they proceeded to walk to the Great Hall to enjoy some lunch, they didn't notice that from one of the corners, a pair of green eyes was staring at them intensively. A pair of lips curled in a devious smile as a plan formed in the stalker's mind.

_**Yes, that will work finely.**_

* * *

**AN**

**No it's not Harry Potter, nor anyone related to him, nor… actually that one could be considered that but-**

**Also nope about early pairings. I had carefully picked the hug as a 'thank you' note because it was the most adorkable way to address thankfulness from someone like Alice without hinting at anything romantic.**

**No, I will not make Harem and no, I will not… Actually what should I say no about? I forgot…**

**Quick Question: If Hitler was really hiding in Argentina after WW2 in RL, then wouldn't Grindelwald being actually alive in Nurmengard be some kind of allusion of that? (If that is true, then that would be some mad coincidence.) **

**Quick Question n2: How many would like to see this doing some minor x-over-ing with some other fandom? (Want to hear suggestions in the reviews so I know what I could integrate to the story, maybe planning a spin-off for the future).**


	4. How I became his secretary

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**Harry Potter franchise (Movies and Books) are all owned by JK Rowling and Warner Bros.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: How I became his secretary**

* * *

Elise Vanity was a girl with an ambitious plan.

Younger sister of Emma Vanity, current captain of the Slytherin Quidditch Team, her plan went through the intricacies of dealing with the possible unpleasant outcomes of her future. Being that the Vanity family was a recently recognized pure-blood family and that their connection with the rest of the noble lineages was non-existent, an arranged marriage for political climb was going to be one of her future issues once she graduated.

Or even earlier considering how thrilled her mother was at the idea of pairing her with a 'beautiful, rich boy' from one of the Sacred 28 families, ignoring the fact her daughter wanted to be the one to decide who would be best fit to have around for the rest of her life. But even then she was eleven, not even out of her childhood and she had to deal with the insane pacing of the Wizarding World's politics.

Thus a plan to assure herself a marriage _before_ ending up with some inconvenient individual was concocted and… she found a good candidate. Second in line to lead the House of Black, Regulus showed to be able to portray the perfect pure-blood while also showing some 'opening' to the new blood from what she could see in his positive interactions with the muggle-born, Jeremy Cigget.

At first the idea was simple. Approach the young Black when he was alone, explain her situation and put him in a situation where he couldn't refuse. Quite brutish if she had to be honest, but time was ticking quite quickly and her mother was getting interested more and more to know about possible suitors she had seen at school in her letters.

Sadly there was a… small issue. Jeremy Cigget was on her way to corner the boy.

He was always there, around Regulus as if some guard keeping an eye over the fellow student and she couldn't get the a single moment to discuss with the noble youth without being spotted by the attentive muggle-born.

Very-perceptive, Jeremy was someone interesting to watch from afar. Very open to people around him while also careful with some information he knew about, as if he was withholding more off from certain matters… to keep some acting going.

It had been a curious discovery but one that gave her an idea in dealing with the annoying obstacle. The day after the boy had helped the little Gryffindor, Elise sprung her little plan with the help of her room-mates.

Two hours of isolating the Common Room to 'teach a lesson' to the muggle-born managed to sway the entire house to avoid the area for a while, leaving only to plan out how to distract Regulus and Jakob Greengrass but it became something completely unnecessary as she learned something quite interesting of the trio.

While the three boys would start homework together, Jeremy was the one that ended the session much earlier and would go to the Common Room to read alone as he waited for the rest of the group to finish.

That gave her roughly an hour to do what she had to do which wasn't truly the ideal time but it was enough to sufficiently send her message through.

Wand in her wand and some jinxes prepared in her mouth as she entered the silent room, Elise walked right towards the couch and picked the one of the opposite side to sit. "Good afternoon, Cigget."

He blinked, eyes slowly glancing her way from the book he had been reading until now. "Hello there… girl?"

An irking response, one that made her guilt drown further down as she prepared herself for what she had to do. For her dreams, for her future and for herself.

"Cigget, I want you to stop interacting with Regulus Arcturus Black."

He looked partially surprised at the request but his eyes narrowed as he caught sight of the exposed wand, his look shifting to something less peaceful.

"Truly?" He stated quietly. "Then why don't you tell him now since he is right behind you?"

Elise blinked and glanced back only to find… _nothing_. Her eyes widened and she turned back too late as a spell hit her square in the chest.

"_Petrificus Totalus_." The Full Body-Bind Curse paralysed her body stuck and unable to move as another spell was launched by the muggle-born.

"_Expelliarmus._" Her wand left her frozen hand and was caught mid-air by the boy as he continue to look at her carefully.

"That was some rude attempt to annoy me." He stated coldly as he gave her his full attention. "Which is why I will give you a choice."

He lifted one of his fingers up. "You can tell me what you were trying to do with this stunt of yours and I will decide a fitting punishment."

Another finger was raised. "Or we can go to Slughorn and let him use Veritaserum on us to see who did what, expulsion being one of the resulting aftermaths."

Her face paled at both prospect, feeling like both choices were terribly unfair to pick. But in a situation where the boy was the one dealing the hand she was supposed to pick the right card from, her capacity to protest was abysmal at best.

She _blinked_ as her body returned to move once more, a soft light coming off from his own wand. "Finite Incantatem is a very delightful and quick spell, don't you think?"

The question fell deaf as Elise finally could reward him with the panicked reaction to his previous words. She had expected to face someone with little knowledge of magic but… this was insane.

"H-How are you-"

"Questions that will answered later, _much later _and only if you decide the right choice in your limited roster. Either be morally saved or be ungracefully kicked to Azkaban."

She gulped nervously and few tears were already trailing on her pale cheeks, causing Jeremy to sigh tiredly.

"Look, I don't want to be the bad guy of the situation but… you jumped me. You were ready to harm me, but I will forgive you if you tell me why. See? If you tell me the truth I will let you go without harm."

Another sob as she had hands over her eyes to cover the hot rivers flowing from her eyes.

Another sigh as he knew that he wasn't dealing with a professional in deception and politicking.

Elise was mostly retreating to her mind to recover what she could from that terrifying situation and _her eyes blinked back to reality the moment she spotted a familiar sweet_. Eyes fixed on the chocolate bar held by the muggle-born, Jeremy hummed as he spoke once more.

"I will give you this chocolate bar from Regulus' tactical arsenal if you calm down even a little."

She didn't reply, her hand snatching the delicious treat and munching quietly at it, letting the sweet take over her mind. Slowly she relaxed and her collected thoughts were once more ruling over her.

"I-" She paused a moment. "I wanted to see Regulus."

He nodded. "You are crushing on him, falling in 'love'?"

"No."

Jeremy blinked. "What?"

"I need him for something about- I shouldn't be telling you this!" She concluded curtly, looking away and crossing her arms close to her chest.

"I have your wands and want retribution, you_ should_ be telling me this or I will proceed with the second options even if you cry yourself to sleep."

The girl blinked fearfully at the reminder but managed to not return to the previous sobbing mess, her mind capable of tanking this news once more as she started to weigh in her choices and she knew that there was little room to truly decide.

"F-Fine." She said with a brief stutter. "I wanted to ask Regulus if he was interested in a betrothal to… to avoid ending up in an arranged marriage."

"You want to get a forceful relationship to… avoid another forceful relationship. What is the logic of this decision?"

"I pick the individual and… I avoid getting married with someone that I don't like or too old."

"That sounds smart." He admitted with a hum. "But then Regulus would be forced to say no."

"Ye-Wait, what?" The little comeback surprised the girl but the boy was far from over.

"You wish to get a betrothal with someone that has parents that would pair him with a member of an old family and… I don't think you are that."

"The Vanity family is a pure-blood family-"

"From how many generations?"

She opened her mouth to answer but stopped. "What?"

"The Black family believe that you have to be part of a pure-blood family several generations confirmed and Vanity is not among the Sacred 28, thus nope, it wouldn't have worked."

Eyes widened at this revelation, Elise felt the world crumble around her as that meant… there was nothing to do. She shifted in her seat, wanting to go back in her room and cry herself to sleep, uncaring of the consequences the fellow Slytherin was going to inflict on her.

"But I find your daring determination praise-worthy and-" He looked at her, smiling kindly. "And I think I have a plan that could work for you, no marriage needed."

She frowned as the boy pulled a small document folded in his pockets and handed it to her.

"So… tell me. How much are you good in doing Math?"

* * *

Two days had passed from that day and the dynamics of the group had changed drastically.

Regulus understood the reasoning behind Alice's interest in keeping in contact with them after they had been helpful about her, the girl hardly being annoying around. _But Regulus couldn't make out why Jeremy had gone out to bring to the group this… secretary._

Elise Vanity, younger sister of Emma Vanity, had started to follow around the muggle-born like a shadow. A thick notebook under her arm and some pens in her small pouch, the girl was truly devoted in pursuit the role she revealed publicly. But the reason why she was doing this?

The Black was well aware that every approach from the rest of the Slytherin would hardly be out of kindness or compassion, the girl possibly being a spy for one of the factions within the House… but the theory fell weak for one simple reason.

Jeremy, which had been incredibly cautious until now, seemed to trust around Elise. He trusted her so much that he would go as far to let her store away his own precious notebook when she asked for it.

An absurd situation that defied anything that he had educated with and… it made no sense. Everything about the muggle-born made no sense!

And while Regulus decided to let the situation unfold a little more before coming to trust the girl, Jakob was already on friendly terms with Elise. Incredibly shy at the attention she was getting, the Slytherin was glad to have a fellow female around in the form of Alice.

The girl might have been as hesitant as she had been, but the Lightwood had ended up befriending her. A curious case of 'Lion' and 'Snake' finding common ground in the fact they were both girls in a group mostly made by boys.

It was a pleasant outcome, especially with the contract she had signed. A full read and study of the paper confirmed the lack of any unpleasant points within the document, giving her ample possibility to defy her 'boss' in case he went too far with some situations.

But exactly what kind of 'too far' could fit with the eccentric teen's current situation?

An explanation is a must as she was indeed Jeremy Cigget's secretary and… her job wasn't limited to take notes about the school.

With 243 Galleons per Week with this kind of job, Elise had to help around in administering and calculating the gaining of the fruitful contract he had made with Gringotts few weeks ago.

By 'fruitful' the numbers were around 1.2 Million of Galleons per Month and it was all thanks to that _damn pen he was showing left and right to students and teachers alike._

Bic, the company based in France that produced this peculiar object, was contracted for thousands of those pens to fit a 'new organisation of banks sited in Europe' and soon Jeremy found himself in a very enviable position.

Becoming the intermediary of the Kingdom of Goblins to the Muggle World by proposing several other similar contracts, his position of power within the Bank was cemented and bestowed of further prestige and power.

To think that she had threatened… someone that was protected by the Kingdom… the bloodshed would have been terrible.

Binns' lessons might be boring but the constant wars with the Goblins were enough to conceptualized how close she had been close to spark a new conflict in modern era.

Elise would have considered herself an unlucky person but… the worst was over and she was now working under a very rich boss with a generous sense of rewarding loyal workers.

She would almost giggle madly when she remembered how much money she was making with this 'simple' job and what kind of things she could buy very soon. So much to do, so many opportunities given…

Was the girl wrong in feeling quite spoiled by _her_ muggle-born?

* * *

**AN**

**I will be using the approximate value of the Wizarding Currency from December 2010 so…**

**1 Galleon = £ 4.93**

**1 Sickle = £ 0.29**

**1 Knut = £ 0.01**

**So yeah, Elise is gaining… ~£ 1197.99 per Week.**

**Why the insane amount of Money? Two reasons:**  
**1) I said no Magic OP, but never anything about Money OP; (Sounds like a lazy cover-up but-)**  
**2) The Goblin World is barely in contact with Muggles. While there are several stories that say that they have to be in contact with major companies because they have the Galleon-Pound exchange rate going, I think this situation might be difficult because of the Treaties with the Wizarding World. IMO (and in this story) there is something that forbid Goblins to 'directly' make contracts with Muggle-based companies and organisation and… Jeremy got his chance to bank big-time… literally.**

**Also no, it isn't only the Bic pen. Those who skims my stories should look a little up and see that I cited 'several other similar contracts' as Jeremy cannot stop to pens. Would be fun but unrealistic, thus he will introduce… other stuff. What in particular? Well, you better be reading the story to learn about these cause I ain't spoiling!**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**Mirator Figmentum Scriptor****: This is already a OC-I. I don't want over-saturate in HP as… I am still trying to find my balance in this fandom.**

**NeroAlmia****: I think it was kind of confirmed he was sent to Argentina, like it happened with several important Nazis (Mengele being the most infamous one) and I am 100% sure that the rests the Russian have of 'Hitler' were confirmed to not be his. Still yeah, some X-overing will be made by late School years and no, I will not make the Hogwarts period overly-long for… reasons.**

**Reader0007****: Some minor x-overing inside this story, to fill up some unknown bits of the HP lore.**


	5. When he showed me kindness (1)

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**Harry Potter franchise (Movies and Books) are all owned by JK Rowling and Warner Bros.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: When he showed me kindness (1)**

* * *

Remus Lupin was having trouble getting back inside Hogwarts.

His legs were strained, tired after experiencing the worst transformation yet. His skin was pale, his breathing ragged as he slowly limped back to the Castle, hoping to not be caught by any of the people he knew about.

James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew were already suspicious of his monthly disappearing and the second-year student was sure that it was now a matter of time before his secret was found out by them.

The idea of losing Hogwarts and all that beautiful experience he was doing worried him to no end, mind creaking with possible outcomes that ranged from expulsion to detainment and put in jail because of his lycanthropy.

His father was an Auror, a renowned one that used all of his favours to get him helped and taught his unlucky son. Fenrir Greyback was a monster, having taken his revenge over Lyall Lupin by biting and turning his only child out of spite.

His childhood was atrocious, his mother barely looking at him as he tried to fight off the prejudice and the concern around his condition, only his father being there always for him.

Time passed and… Albus Dumbledore granted him a place at Hogwarts, omitting to the student body about the conditions the Gryffindor suffered.

A full year passed and Remus was happy of having accepted the offer of the kind elder, learning more and more about magic and his situation… while also dodging some unnerving encounters with the group he had the chance and misfortune to encounter early on the first year.

Patience ruled over panic and the young Lupin 'survived' the scrutiny of the 'Marauders' for a full year. But now that it was their second year? Things were starting to get difficult for him.

Sirius was usually spotted around trying to hide in the Common Room to try and intercept him if he tried to sneak away from the dormitories while Peter _wandered_ around the various rooms to see if he was around.

Thankfully the rooms were closed shut during night-time and only a password set by the group residing the room could open it. Until now said password had been left untouched but…

He shivered at the idea of the trio managing to find he wasn't around the moment they got hold of the password.

Remus blinked back to reality, his green eyes ending up to the entrance he was approaching and… he stopped. Breathing slowing down and eyes widening, the boy blinked once more to verify that he wasn't seeing things and that there was indeed a figure standing near the lone door that led back to the castle.

From the distance, he couldn't recognize his features nor his uniform to understand his house but as he returned to slowly walk towards him, the more he got hints about the identity of the youth waiting there.

Jeremy Cigget was a curious individual that easily broke the rules of the common Slytherin. He was barely seen wandering with some members of his house, only Regulus Black, Jakob Greengrass and now Elise Vanity keeping around him as he strolled through the castle with seemingly innocent reasons.

The very peculiar detail of this character was the fact he wasn't shy from trying to mingle with the members of other houses, having already befriended Alice Lightwood, a Gryffindor.

The girl looked to be quite simple, happy-looking individual that hardly had even a sliver of evilness in her bone, but that utterly left confused him and the rest of the house.

Why would a Gryffindor be glad to spend time with a Slytherin? The only one that seemed fine with this development was Lily Potter, James' crush and friend to Severus Snape.

Remus had seen the young Slytherin, having spent some time around him and noted how he was against sharing work during Potion tests. It was like it irked to him that someone, Gryffindor or not, would try and take part of his 'fun'.

It was an odd realization that felt awkward but also somewhat relatable, as the Lupin preferred to be left alone once in a while too.

But returning to the young boy, he could see that the blond was smiling, not a malicious one but one of… genuine happiness. Once he was close enough, Jeremy spoke with a relieved tone.

"Good to see that you weren't injured by your transformation, Remus." If the boy was pale, now he looked like a ghost. "C'mon, there is no need to be worried. Here-" He held out a small vial out towards him. "Drink this Pepperup potion."

It was a request and yet the Lupin was sceptical about the fact it was indeed a Pepperup potion. He had produced one back last year and… the potion and the lone smoke emerging from the liquid did resemble the very brew. He took in his hands and it was warm, just like the potion was supposed to be.

A quick look back to the Slytherin and Lupin didn't spot anything that might show any ill intent or-

"You know that there is a tag there." He interjected the Gryffindor's thoughts. "I got that from Madame Pomfrey's batch."

Remus froze as he returned to stare at the bottle and _it truly had the small label with the Hogwarts emblem._

...Now that was awkward discovery.

Without indulging himself further in senseless talking, Remus downed the content of the vial and waited.

Soon his previously cold and tired body found new energy and warmth, his cheeks flushed as the heat reached his face and then… he found himself smiling as there was just some minor pain left.

"T-Thank you, Jeremy."

The boy smiled and nodded vibrantly.

"No problemo, Remy." He replied. "But still, you have quite the predicament to deal with."

Remus blinked, both for the nickname and the 'predicament' which the Slytherin wished to talk about if he had caught on with his words.

"Well, you can't live in a situation where your secret can be found by the 'rascals' back in your house. We need to find a solution to this!"

… "We?"

He nodded. "Sure, I mean, we misfits need to band up together against the sad world scowling at us."

… "Uh?"

"C'mon! Don't be a stranger and- and let us do something about it!"

"UH?!"

They both rushed inside the castle, the Slytherin humming in annoyance as he stared once more at his senior. "Remy, can you be in front of the Great Hall during Lunchtime?"

"W-Why should I-"

"Can you?" He repeated with some insistence and… peer pressure did the job.

"I-I could but-"

"Then be there and we will deal with this situation without casting suspicions over it."

Protests mounted up within the young werewolf but he didn't get the time to voice them as he was left to stare the empty place once occupied by Jeremy Cigget, the younger student having rushed back to the Dungeons.

...And now what was he supposed to do about it?

* * *

Horace Slughorn had expected to spend lunch together with the rest of the school's staff today but, much to his surprise, he was contacted by one of his most peculiar students of his.

Jeremy was easily material for his Slug-club, the boy's ability in approaching everyone and gain their trusts and support was admirable and somewhat nostalgic. It reminded him of the times he started to refine the art of influencing the society around him in his fifth year, when he created the first Slug-club as a mere study group.

It was a long process that took time and effort from him, the bud of his labour blossoming in the beautiful flower that was his career. The position of Teacher at Hogwarts was by no mean something to scoff at, the work paying a delightful sum that kept him in a comfortable lifestyle.

Yet times were growing dire as the 'Dark Lord' had just started to make his presence known to the Wizarding World and the people was getting scared of the rampant violence caused by Death Eaters.

To think that someone as gifted as _**him**_ would waste his life by doing such a foolish and reckless thing. But the worst wasn't his streak for blood, but the fact he was cursed because of… _**that.**_

The jolly man sighed as he found his former cheerfulness the moment he found the young Cigget making his presence known as he was given permission to enter the door with… a Gryffindor.

Not just a normal one but- was that the Lupin boy? That meant that Jeremy-

No. He was half-tempted to say that this was a way to bring up the 'werewolf issue' to a 'respectable authority', but the opportunistic boy wouldn't go through this long road just for that.

For some reason, between the nervous look present in the Lupin boy and the relaxed one in the Slytherin, Horace knew that this was going to be much bigger than he could realize and-

"Professor, I wish to help my friend here, Remus, about his unique condition." The Gryffindor looked panicking and Slughorn decided to test the legitimacy of the knowledge behind this allusion.

"Unique condition?"

And now young Remus was close to collapse at the quirky question. Maybe he shouldn't be playing with them if they couldn't hold the heat-

"Professor, are you in a joking mood?" Jeremy pointed out with a small smile and sighed. "I don't think the Headmaster would leave Remus' condition unknown from the staff."

"Excellent thinking like always, Mr. Cigget. But I would like to skip those pleasantries so we could address the issue you wish to voice about now."

They both nodded but the Slytherin took the lead. "Sir, I've read that Damocles Belby was trying to develop a potion that might help with lycanthropy and I am quite sure you did mention once or twice his name during class."

The Head of the House of Silver and Green felt his smile widening at the reminder. "Indeed, I do talk a lot about my more ambitious students. Damocles is a brilliant potioneer that has good ideas and plans for his future."

"Still from my understanding he has been unable to truly make breakthroughs because of lack of funds, correct?"

"Another correct assumption, Mr. Cigget." Horace praised again, this time starting to get confused at this long path for the request. As he knew the boy wanted to request something from him but… what could it be? What an exciting surprising this was going to be.

"Then it would help if someone donated him a substantial amount of money to… speed up the research?"

The teacher nodded. "I am quite sure it is now a matter of money, yes. But I wish to understand what you are trying to get to, young chap."

He _shrugged_ and sighed. "Just asking for confirmation, the request is technically simpler and… I wish to send him some letters about suggestions, I found the whole idea of his fascinating?"

...Strange, but the boy did look genuine in the fact he wasn't connecting both questions to his request.

"You wish to have the address to send him those letters?" A nod from the boy made him start to search through his paper-filled desk, moving documents and missives away as moments later he grasped the last letter he had sent to his former pupil. "There."

The boy slowly took the paper in his face and started to read it, nodding once he memorized it. "Got it."

As the letter was returned, the two boys stood up, Remus looking as surprised if not more than Slughorn himself. The visit seemed to make no sense to him and _yet he felt like he had somehow helped Damocles with this._

Giving the boys the permission to leave, the teacher returned to his papers and tests, mind still fixed on that intriguing request and the discussion before it. He will have to keep in touch with Damocles as… he knew things were going to change soon.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good investment?" Elise muttered from her small spot in the couch as she stared quietly at Jeremy, resting on the opposite sofa.

They were alone in the Common Room as many of the older students had preferred to go and rest in their rooms while their fellow classmates had deemed right to go and finish their 'difficult' homework.

The muggle-born sighed. "It is a long-term project. One that will bring us manpower when Step 1 is completed while also screwing with V-man's recruitment pitch."

The girl nodded and her mind was quick to further detail the simplistic explanation.

The Dark Lord played for both sides in their World, the oppressors and the oppressed. By promising 'legitimate primacy' for wizards but also proposed 'rights' for magical creatures, he was building his military strength over a massive lie. A lie that was easy to deflate by creating the conditions to make one of the two foundations of the Lord's plan come down with a majestic explosion.

Starting by werewolves, they could turn their sight to other creatures like vampires, merfolk and goblins.

Step 1 was a massive improvement compared their current position, cementing their economical dominance by creating a private company and not a simple one to the booth. One that employed several people, wizards and non-wizards, for several different works and professions.

It was a massive endeavour that will take some time, Jeremy's estimations ranged from three to four years but it could all change in case they got more contract with Gringotts.

The current deal was nice, but it was also temporary. The awe and glee for the new pens was meant to wane after a year or two, thus forcing them to open up for new contracts which will become a priority once Christmas time began.

"Actually, do you think you could let me spend Christmas at your house?" Elise muttered with a hint of hope. Glancing at the boy's tired eyes as he smiled with an amused glint.

"At the orphanage?"

She snorted with annoyance. "I meant your manor, the one you brought in Wales."

He sighed. "You mean the one with swimming pool and large garden? Yeah, sure."

"Thank you-"

"I bet it's because of your sister's bragging." The sharp interjection caught her by surprise at first, then she scowled and hid behind her notebook.

"T-That is not it."

"Really?" He mused out-loud to emphasize his words. "Weren't you the one whining about how your sister could get so many gifts from your parents? But look now, sweetie, you have money-"

"That I cannot use right now without getting suspected about." She huffed, this time her cheeks burning a little. "A-And don't call me 'Sweetie', Jem."

"Understood. Sorry that I was being abrupt there." He muttered with a genuine sorry tone. "Just got… lots to think about."

"Of course you are, boss. You are never stopping just once to relax and- seriously, do I need to plan out some vacation by Christmas time?"

"And lose our current position this soon?" He groaned from his comfy place. "I think… I will do something after five contracts.

"Three-"

"Four and I get to call you 'Sweetie' for a month." His smug was soon dashed away from her reply.

"Denied, five it is." Elise rebuked calmly, getting a pout out of her boss.

She would have giggled, maybe even pressed more this minor advantage but…

The girl considered her self-preservation way above her need to tease the boy in front of her, knowing that he would return the favour by pranking her relentlessly.

"What about Jake and Reggie, should they know about our operations?" The girl then asked, shifting the tone and mood of the conversation back to a more serious level.

The blonde hummed. "Jake could be a possibility, he doesn't have a blood-purist kind of family. Reggie..."

"Will need more time. Got it." She knew that Jeremy was giving his best to not keep this kind of secrets around, knowing that those were easy to discover and would damage permanently the friendship with the two fellow students.

While some could easily say that he was too much of a mysterious individual and that he hardly cared for relationships like the one he had for Regulus and Jakob, Elise knew perfectly that it wasn't the case after working under him for five days. Quite the opposite if she had to be honest.

She could only pray that an eventual fallout within the trio to never happen while she is still around to deal with it as… that would be a massive disaster of tissues.

A sigh left her lips as she noted that the topic had left her boss saddened, which was a demoralizing sight on itself. Her mind browsed through anything that could cheer the boy up, going from potions, particular magazines and… sport.

She blinked once, then twice as she slowly felt an idea preparing to pop before her and… _that could work_.

"Jem, what if we- I mean _you_ tried to do something like you did with the pens… but with sport gear?"

The question was left unanswered for a while, the boy thinking about it as his face showed some focus to the query.

"That… could work." He nodded, a giddy grin creeping in his face. "I will have to find some muggle magazines to better see which company would be best to approach now but… it could work."

She smiled as her effort did manage to bring the boy out of his depressive line of thoughts-

"Also, sweetie, it's **us**, not just **me.** We both are in this and-Ouch! What did I do?"

The boy recovered from the pillow fleeting her hands, Elise groaning as she remembered that her boss was far from sane and normal, but barmy and eccentric.

_**But she would be lying to say that she didn't like this more than the first option.**_

* * *

**AN**

**Silly Elise, trying to dodge the loving nicknaming of our OC-I. A foolish effort already doomed from the very beginning and-**

**Yes this chapter is 'divided in two' but the second part will be the chapter after the next one, why? Well, Jem need to address a very annoying issue known as 'Marauders'.**

**The Prank Wars begin next time!**

**REVIEW Q&A**

**Maelaeran****: It can be done, but it would require time and effort. Effort I do have, but time is divided in 12+ stories. Also yes, lots of fluff in this story.**

**Guestic****: It was Elise, but Remy is still there so… yeah.**


End file.
